


Depuis le temps

by Psychoslasher



Category: Doomsday (2008)
Genre: M/M, Virus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canaris finit par choisir la manière dont il a réellement envie de mourir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depuis le temps

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi.  
Voilà un moment que je voulais un slash entre ces personnages secondaires de Doomsday : John Hatcher et Michael Canaris (pas le cui-cui, prononcez "Canariss"). Ils sont très intéressants, pour moi en tout cas, et pas assez exploités. Cette fic est courte mais représente exactement la fin que j'imagine pour eux.

 

Il regrettait encore de l'avoir fait isoler de cette manière mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Or, il s'en mordait les doigts à présent et n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était le rejoindre. De toute façon il était seul à présent et se savait coincé par rapport au reste du monde et pire encore, par rapport à son pays. Alors que faire d'autre qu'assumer au moins une chose.

Il sentait les regards interrogatifs des autres membres du gouvernement postés sur lui mais il n'en avait cure. Il dut quelque peu malmener le capitaine Hendrix lorsque celui-ci tenta de l'empêcher de passer la porte. Mais le capitaine avait beau ne pas savoir ce qui le motivait à franchir le seuil du bureau, il n'allait pourtant pas s'opposer à sa volonté. Il n'était qu'un pion au service du gouvernement et avait juste le droit de la fermer. Seule Jane Harris semblait comprendre sa démarche, malgré le jeu très caché de cet homme. Il finit par pénétrer dans la pièce qualifiée comme étant "en quarantaine". Personne n'entrerait après lui de toute manière, plus le virus proliférait et plus il était dangereux.

Il vit le Premier Ministre assis à une chaise et en train de jouer à la roulette russe. Le regard terrifié du condamné se dirigea vers lui à l'entente du verrou de la porte. Hatcher voulait partir plus vite et se figea d'incompréhension alors qu'il était extrêmement contagieux. N'étant pas mauvais de nature, il ne s'approcha pas de lui pour éviter de le contaminer.

\- Canaris, mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous êtes dingue?

Ce dernier parcourut la distance qui le séparait de lui et lui enleva doucement l'arme de la main.

\- Ce que j'aurai du faire il y a longtemps.

\- Vous êtes fou enfin, sortez tant que vous le pouvez encore.

Effaré, il vit l'autre homme sourire.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y a de quoi rire, Michael?" paniqua Hatcher.

\- Plutôt, oui! Je me suis condamné au moment même où j'ai pénétré dans cette pièce de mon plein gré, alors ne soyez pas si arrangeant.

\- Arrangeant?

\- Peu importe de quelle manière, le virus du Faucheur finira par traverser les océans. Chaque pays aura beau agir comme nous l'avons fait, ça ne fera que retarder l'inéluctable. Chacun aura son tour et une fois fait, les gouvernements s'effondreront un à un et ils finiront tous comme l'Ecosse. Le monde civilisé disparaîtra alors oui, je préfère en finir et au plus vite.

\- Au plus vite? Ne croyez pas que je vais vous approcher pour vous cracher mon sang en pleine figure.

Michael lui sourit étrangement, surprenant son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est bête! Il va falloir que je vienne, alors.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hatcher de se poser la moindre question car il était sûr de ses sentiments. Mais le dirigeant étant aussi secret que lui, aucun des deux ne se serait autrefois risqué à faire le premier pas. Il s'approcha plus près et l'embrassa avidement, léchant par la même occasion le sang contaminé sur le côté de la lèvre de John. Ce dernier, après avoir digéré cette belle "claque", réalisa qu'il était heureux de cette réciprocité des sentiments. Il enserra la taille de Canaris et approfondit leur baiser tout en le plaquant au mur. Après de longues minutes à s'être quasiment privés d'air, Hatcher caressa le buste de son compagnon et tout deux s'assirent par terre, s'adossant au mur.

\- Dire qu'il aura fallu une telle crise pour qu'on puisse en arriver là" sourit Canaris.

Lui rendant son sourire, Hatcher ajouta :

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit.

Ils rirent un instant, un dernier rire avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

\- Je t'aime, John.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Michael.

Puis après un dernier baiser, ils se tinrent la main solidement, attendant les premiers symptômes de ce terrible virus qui ne tarderait pas à les emporter tous les deux. Cependant, ils s'en fichaient totalement parce qu'ils étaient ensembles.

FIN

Voilà! Comme quoi dans la vie, ce n'est pas la manière par laquelle on meurt qui compte, mais de mourir avec quelqu'un. Rien ne doit être plus effrayant que de mourir seul.


End file.
